


Headhunter

by Merfilly



Category: Future History - Robert A. Heinlein, HEINLEIN Robert A. - Works, Have Space Suit—Will Travel - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kip has a prospective employer now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headhunter

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly abusing timelines, as I can't recall if Kip's Earth slots in with DD's or not.

It wasn't uncommon for notable people to have head-counted the coming graduates of MIT, looking over portfolios and projects, all with an eye to gathering up the best of the lot for their companies.

It wasn't even uncommon for the handshakes and introductions after graduation was over to come as a surprise to the new recruits, each of whom had planned for certain jobs, and not all of whom successfully caught the eye of their prospective employer.

Kip was sought out by several, and he entertained many welcome prospects, all of whom were looking to space and the resources waiting for humanity among the stars. His dash of fame, stellar grades, and strong character were all in his favor.

Then he met D. D. Harriman, and Kip knew he'd never look further for his employer.


End file.
